


Досчитай до ста

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенму действительно не беспокоит ни то, что его приняли за девчонку, ни то, что их обоих – за парочку. Проблема Кенмы в том, что Куроо кинестетик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Досчитай до ста

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/gifts).



> Написано по [арту](http://i.imgur.com/oidGuA8.jpg), в рамках Haikyuu Secret Santa для котиков Laliho, Chiisai Kiseki и Shisui-sama.

– У вас есть при себе бонусные купоны, карта постоянного клиента, именинники? Парочкам сегодня скидка на десерт – пятьдесят процентов, – заученной скороговоркой отбивает официантка и только потом поднимает взгляд от стопки листовок. – Ой.

«Ой» – это она верно подметила. Неудобно получилось, Кенма понимает.

– Со спины вы показались мне... извините.

Кенма чувствует смущение и неловкость, на лице у девушки – смущение и неловкость, и на лице Куроо тоже – и смущение, и неловкость, и непоколебимая вера в то, что наглость – второе счастье.

– Нам подходит, – ухмыляется он и бросает игривый взгляд на Кенму, а у самого кончики ушей ярко-красные.

Кенма качает головой, переводит игру в режим ожидания и вежливо благодарит за протянутые листовки.

Когда девушка уходит с заказом, Куроо тянется к нему, ложась грудью на стол и шепчет:

– Тебя это беспокоит? Можем попросить завернуть с собой и уйти.

Весь его вид – участие, забота и блестящее в расширенных зрачках веселье. Кенма одёргивает рукава и качает головой:

– Всё в порядке. Ты не закончил рассказывать про новую технику.

Перевести внимание Куроо так же сложно, как заставить Льва играть в связке с командой, но в отличие от Льва Куроо понимает, чего от него хотят. И почти никогда не упрямится.

Не то чтобы Кенма увиливал, его действительно не беспокоит ни то, что его приняли за девчонку, ни то, что их обоих – за парочку. Проблема Кенмы в том, что Куроо кинестетик.

Он сдержанный, но Кенма всегда видит больше, чем люди хотят показать. Видит, даже если не хочет смотреть: как Куроо теребит край салфетки или застёжку куртки, как проводит пальцами по швам мяча, гладит витую ручку собственной кружки в доме Кенмы. Придерживает самого Кенму в метро, даже когда в этом нет необходимости, хлопает по плечу после удачного паса и дремлет, привалившись спиной к спине. Кенме в такие моменты даже оборачиваться не нужно, чтобы представить расслабленные, загрубевшие на подушечках пальцы поверх исписанных аккуратным почерком страниц, занавесившую лицо рваную чёлку и намечающиеся под глазами круги.

Это проявилось с первой минуты их знакомства, когда только что представившийся соседский мальчишка сперва протянул ему ладонь, а получив ответ на рукопожатие, тут же сгрёб за плечи. И потом каждый раз оказывался ближе, чем Кенма считал допустимым, задевал случайно или трогал намеренно – лёгко и ненавязчиво.

Поначалу Кенма терпел, потом понял, что ему это нравится. Значительно позже пришло осознание, но не понимание, что с ним делать. И он решил просто плыть по течению.

А сейчас привычный, выверенный до мелочей ритм летел к чертям: после праздников они отыграют последние совместные матчи, а потом Куроо ждут экзамены и выпуск, а Кенму – необходимость привыкать к жизни без (звонка в дверь по утрам, знакомого и безопасного присутствия за спиной, безмолвных, но понимающих ухмылок, смешков, ночёвок, _прикосновений_ ; друга). Конечно, что-то останется – и встречи, и километры чата, и то дурацкое чувство, от которого часто хотелось избавиться, но ещё чаще – поделиться. Возможно, он мог бы попытаться признаться сейчас. Куроо бы понял. И не стал бы смеяться – Кенма уверен. В чём он не уверен, так это во взаимности и в том, что после всё можно будет вернуть, как было.

И потому молчит, даже если из-за соприкасающихся под столом коленей половина слов Куроо пролетает мимо ушей.

Его почти злит, что в жизни нельзя сохраниться, как в играх.

* * *

Получая смс содержания в духе «Как насчёт пижамной вечеринки?», Кенма не удивляется. Удивляется он, когда открывает дверь и видит на пороге Куроо – в очках. И, видимо, часть этого удивления всё же отражается у него на лице, потому что (а может и не поэтому) Куроо счастливо улыбается и выдыхает:

– Свидание.

Пол под ногами Кенмы вздрагивает; смысл слова доходит не сразу.

– Что?

– Свидание, – повторяет Куроо, не переставая ухмыляться, и боком протискивается внутрь. – Прошло отвратительно, Бокуто придурок.

Схватившее оцепенение отпускает, и только тогда Кенма замечает, что вообще успел напрячься. Он ещё раз прокручивает в голове последнюю фразу, но не находит повода для беспокойства – Куроо шутит, а значит всё в порядке.

Кенма скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит, как Куроо стаскивает с себя короткое пальто, ботинки (как кроссовки – наступая себе на пятки), начинает разматывать шарф, но так и замирает, заметив его внимание. Снова улыбается.

– Бокуто позвал на свидание, – говорит он так, будто это всё объясняет (и в действительности это объясняет не всё, но уже многое).

– Кого?

– Ну не меня же. Девчонка с ума сходит по книгам; если верить Бокуто – она живёт в библиотеке и питается энергией космоса. Скромница, умница и красавица, а Бокуто... ну, ты понимаешь. Оставаться наедине с ним она отказалась, – я уже упоминал ум? – пришлось соглашаться на двойное свидание, – договаривает он, уже падая на кровать, и тут же переворачивается на бок, подпирает голову рукой и киношным жестом поправляет очки на кончике носа.

Кенме одновременно хочется закатить глаза и улыбнуться, но делает он то, чего от него ждёт Куроо.

– И какое отношение ко всему этому имеет твой вид?

– О, это важная часть по усыплению бдительности и завоеванию доверия: согласись, ботаники вернее найдут язык друг с другом.

Кенма кивает, берёт со стола телефон, на котором составлял расписание, пока не позвонил Куроо, и легко пихает последнего в бок, заставляя сдвинуться дальше к стене.

– Полагаю, идея принадлежала Бокуто?

– Само собой. Моя состояла в том, чтобы дополнить комплект галстуком, но он не купился.

Куроо хмыкает, переворачивается на живот и молчит какое-то время. Потом добавляет:

– И не волнуйся, у них нет диоптрий, просто стекляшки.

– Я не волнуюсь.

– Конечно нет.

В комнате снова повисает тишина. Кенма хочет продолжить работу над расписанием, но вместо этого только впустую листает дни и пытается представить, как проходило свидание, – и не может.

Куроо придвигается ближе, сворачиваясь полукругом, и Кенма рефлекторно откидывается назад, лишь спустя мгновение выныривая из своих мыслей. Скашивает взгляд вбок, но Куроо на него не смотрит – медленно водит пальцем вдоль узора на пледе, дёргает выбившуюся нитку; очки уже переместились на голову, непривычно открывая лоб. Когда он вновь заговаривает, из голоса исчезает веселье:

– Знаешь, Бокуто весь вечер только и говорил, что о волейболе. Я сперва решил, что это глупо, – ну кто с девчонками о волейболе говорит? – а потом понял, что интересно действительно только мне. А мне бы хотелось... ну, чтобы мои увлечения разделяли. Глупо, да?

Оторванная нитка тонкой змейкой извивается в теребящих её пальцах; Кенма смотрит и не может заставить себя ни кивнуть, ни выдавить хоть слово. А потом Куроо беззвучно смеётся – так, что Кенма всем телом чувствует, как он вздрагивает.

– С тобой веселее.

– Я тоже не увлечён волейболом.

Никто из них давно уже не верит в игру «я просто убиваю время, потому что ты попросил» (не после матчей с Карасуно, а может и раньше), однако это вроде вредной, но приятной привычки.

Куроо снова ворочается, запрокидывает голову к потолку и осторожно массирует глаза большим и указательным пальцами.

– Болят?

– Просто устал.

– Ты сказал, что это стекляшки.

– А ты, что не волнуешься, – ворчливо передразнивает Куроо, отнимает руку от лица и добавляет, уже не ёрничая: – Правда. Из-за подготовительных курсов не помню, когда в последний раз обнимался с подушкой дольше четырёх часов.

Как будто Кенма сам этого не знает, не видит – словно истончившейся под глазами кожи, чуть замедлившихся реакций, скованности движений.

– Тогда помолчи и отдохни, – Кенма говорит это и тянется снять очки, но заканчивает движение совсем не так, как собирался.

Ресницы щекочут ладонь, а Куроо на четыре секунды задерживает дыхание (Кенма считает). Выдыхает ртом, со смешком тянет:

– Ну, говори уж.

– Ты идиот.

Куроо улыбается так, словно услышал лучший комплимент в жизни, и из-за скрытых ладонью глаз улыбка кажется ещё откровенней.

Кенма считывает улыбки Куроо разным людям, как считывает пасы в игре. Широкая, одними губами – для опасных соперников; открытая и клыкастая – для Бокуто; едва заметно приподнятыми уголками губ и глазами – для Савамуры. Кенме же Куроо всегда улыбается по-разному, и во всех этих улыбках – спокойное и успокаивающее доверие.

Иногда Кенме кажется, что идиот здесь – только он сам. Хотя бы потому, что больше всего на свете сейчас хочет перестать анализировать, наклониться и поцеловать лучшего друга. 

Куроо аккуратно берёт его за запястье, но ничего не делает, будто не знает, что хочет сделать. И в конце концов оставляет, как есть.

Печатать одной рукой неудобно, да и прикосновение к запястью немного отвлекает, но Кенма вполне неплохо справляется. Когда снизу раздаются голоса, он нехотя убирает руку и несколько минут рассматривает расслабленное лицо, не находя в голове ни единой связной мысли – только гремучую смесь из «если» и «может быть». К счастью (или нет) Куроо просыпается раньше, чем Кенма успевает сделать что-то непоправимое, и Кенма одновременно чувствует досаду и облегчение.

– Останешься на ужин? Или с ночёвкой?

Куроо тихо стонет, потягиваясь, а после обвивает Кенму руками и роняет на спину – прямо на себя.

– Я говорил, что обожаю тебя?

Кенма мог бы поспорить, но сложно спорить, когда на Куроо снисходит блажь повалять дурака.

* * *

Каждый раз, заходя в комнату Куроо, Кенма на несколько секунд замирает на пороге, осматриваясь, ища изменения, запоминая. В этот раз перемены сами бросаются в глаза, привлекают внимание, яркими оранжевыми пятнами выделяясь на общем фоне. Мандарины лежат на всех горизонтальных поверхностях: на стопке листов, на книжных полках, на подоконнике, у телевизора, даже на полу – в небольшой плетёной корзинке у изголовья заправленного футона. На крохотной стеклянной ёлке, приткнувшейся в углу стола, – пластиковые рыжие шарики; Кенма подходит ближе и осторожно трогает один, слыша в ответ мелодичный звон.

– Оранжевый отлично прогоняет хандру, – поясняет Куроо, останавливаясь рядом на расстоянии шага.

– У тебя не бывает хандры.

– Говоришь так, будто я не человек.

Кенма на это пожимает плечами, а Куроо мягко фыркает у него над головой – уже гораздо ближе. Можно представить, как он опустит Кенме на голову подбородок – острый и твёрдый, и жест получится тяжёлым, но в то же время приятно-доверительным, – но Куроо ничего не делает, только говорит:

– Хотя ты прав. Просто захотелось как-то оживить комнату, праздник же всё-таки.

– Получилось... интересно.

– И твой полный энтузиазма голос лучшее тому доказательство.

Кенме хочется возразить (встать на цыпочки и прижаться к губам губами); он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть Куроо в лицо (или...), но тот действительно оказывается ближе, чем Кенма рассчитывал. Они мгновение смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом так же синхронно опускают взгляды. Кенма с каким-то отстранённым удивлением рассматривает собственные ступни поверх ступней Куроо – полосатые носки поверх босых пальцев. В реальность его возвращает нервный смешок, и Кенма отступает назад, но слишком медленно.

– Извини.

– Пустяки. Эй, ты покраснел.

– Здесь жарко, – отмахивается Кенма, привычно добавляя в голос уверенности, которой совсем не чувствует. – А твои родители точно не против, что мы...

– Бросили их, чтобы всю ночь болтать о волейболе, рассматривать хентайные додзи и резаться в глупые игры? Конечно. Мама всерьёз считает тебя моей совестью, и уж наверняка такой расклад лучше, чем прошлогодний.

Кенма вспоминает прошлый год (весь состав их команды, ночную прогулку по городу и войну в снежки, закончившуюся для него неделей ангины, а для Куроо – практически полной потерей голоса) и соглашается, что нынешний план действительно выглядит оптимистичней.

– Слушай, – зовёт Куроо, садясь на футон и извлекая из-под подушки небольшую прямоугольную упаковку, – ещё, конечно, не полночь, но думаю, что мы вполне можем немного подвинуть традицию. Это тебе.

По форме упаковки Кенма без труда догадывается, что внутри, но всё равно ощущает всколыхнувшуюся волну приязни. А потом как заворожённый обводит пальцем золотое тиснение логотипа и названия, трогает переливающуюся радужную голограмму и ребристые края диска.

– Первое издание с ограниченным тиражом, – Кенма моргает и поднимает голову, встречая внимательный взгляд. – Куро, у меня есть такое же... третье. Они почти ничем... 

– Я рад, что тебе нравится.

Куроо улыбается так, что Кенма невольно проглатывает окончание фразы и качает головой, на секунду пряча глаза за чёлкой.

– Спасибо. Тогда... вот.

Он достаёт из кармана худи небольшую коробочку и отдаёт её прямо в руки, хотя знает, что мог бы кинуть – и Куроо бы поймал; это проще, чем пасы в игре. Пальцы у Куроо, когда он принимает подарок, сухие и горячие.

Кенма отходит к стеллажу, две полки которого занимает разношёрстная волчья стая. Здесь несколько десятков фигурок, и все они уникальны – совсем маленькие, размером с ноготь, и пара больших – почти с ладонь. Из дешёвого пластика и дорогой полимерной глины, керамики, стекла, металла, дерева, даже кости. Игриво припадающие на передние лапы и щерящиеся в хищном оскале.

Он вздрагивает, когда Куроо бесшумно подходит со спины, опирается подбородком ему на макушку (точно так, как он представлял) и тянется рукой поставить на полку нового питомца: фигурка небольшая, но колоритная – замерший на трёх полусогнутых лапах зверь, держащий в четвёртой маску с человеческим лицом.

– Почему волки?

Куроо отзывается быстро и охотно, будто выучил ответ наизусть. Или же потому, что для него ответ очевиден:

– Потому что это стайные животные. Один волк стоит многого, но вот стая по-настоящему... что?

– Нет, ничего.

– Я чувствую, как у тебя голова трясётся.

– Не правда.

– Правда.

– Нет.

Кенма прикрывает глаза и едва подаётся назад, чтобы полнее почувствовать спиной тепло Куроо, и начинает считать. На шести Куроо произносит:

– Правда.

...и у Кенмы вздрагивают уголки губ.

– Ладно, – тянет Куроо, так и не дождавшись реакции, – опробуем твою игрушку?

Они расстилают второй гостевой футон и устраиваются прямо на полу. Куроо совсем не азартен, но игра с ним требует большей сосредоточенности, чем со Львом или Яку, и всё же он каждый раз побеждает.

Проигрывает Кенма дважды – уже во время сольного прохождения.

Первый раз, когда скучающий Куроо ложится рядом, складывает голову на руки и смотрит на экран. Больше он не делает ничего, а все мысли Кенмы рассыпаются песчаной пылью.

– Кажется, тебя убили, – в голосе Куроо ни капли сочувствия, но и Кенма не испытывает досады от проигрыша.

– Джойстик заел.

– Конечно.

Во второй раз Куроо ставит на пол перед Кенмой исходящую паром чашку и мандарин и шепчет, склонившись к самому уху:

– С Новым годом.

Уши теплеют – то ли от чужого дыхания, то ли от прилившей к ним крови, а волоски на руках встают дыбом. Сквозь мягкий запах какао и неуместное возбуждение Кенма с трудом различает цифры в углу экрана: четыре нуля.

Он будто со стороны наблюдает, как собственные пальцы обнимают горячий бок чашки, как та с глухим звоном ударяется о край чашки Куроо, и как Куроо умудряется одновременно жмуриться и морщиться от обжигающей сладости. Сам Кенма не чувствует вкуса, который заглушают оседающие на кончике языка фразы, одна неуклюжей другой:

«Я давно хотел тебе сказать... признаться...»

«Ты мне нравишься».

«Замри, я хочу поцеловать тебя».

Кенма прочищает горло и кивает, не отрываясь от чашки, пока не осушает её до дна – вместе с горьким осадком.

Он не помнит, сколько ещё сидит с джойстиком и чем в это время занят Куроо, но, проснувшись, обнаруживает, что за окном уже светает, а он так и уснул в изножье футона, завёрнутый в одеяло, как в кокон. Он ворочается, и в поле зрения попадают пустые чашки, мандариновые шкурки, исписанные стикеры; затем – плавающая на затемнённом экране заставка; затем – взъерошенная макушка Куроо, уткнувшегося лицом в свёрнутую валиком худи Кенмы.

Кенма закрывает глаза и старается дышать медленнее. Под одеялом жарко, а кожа на пояснице под рукой Куроо горит даже сквозь ткань футболки.

Его хватает на сто секунд.

Потом он осторожно выпрастывает одну руку из одеяльного плена и ещё осторожнее переворачивается на другой бок; зачёсывает тёмную чёлку наверх, оставляя руку на волосах. Снова считает – на сей раз доходит до двенадцати, после чего приказывает себе не думать. И целует.

Губы у Куроо оказываются сухие и чуть шершавые, Кенма проводит по ним языком, смачивая слюной и пытаясь понять, что чувствует, но чувств так много, что они топят друг дружку – эйфория, страх, любопытство. Само ощущение соприкосновения губ приятное, и Кенма пробует разомкнуть их, скользя по кромке зубов и дальше. И так увлекается, что не сразу замечает, что поцелуй перестаёт быть односторонним, а до того расслабленно лежащие на пояснице пальцы чувствительно вминаются в кожу. А когда замечает – буквально разрывается между желанием немедленно провалиться сквозь землю и предательски затеплившейся надеждой.

– Привет, – хрипло говорит Куроо и только после этого открывает глаза.

Кенма видит, как меняются в них эмоции – счастье, непонимание, понимание. Испуг. Иногда Кенма забывает, как невероятно быстро умеет двигаться Куроо, когда хочет. Одно моргание, а он уже на ногах и несёт какую-то чушь:

– Ох, чёрт... прости, я... я не хотел так... прости... мне надо...

А потом он выскакивает за дверь, а Кенма чувствует, как глубоко в затылке зарождается тупая, ноющая боль. До ужаса хочется пить и чтобы кто-нибудь объяснил, что здесь только что произошло.

Собственно, на что он надеялся? Не на новогоднее же чудо со счастливым концом.

Кенма медленно поднимается следом, натягивает на плечи худи и старается не думать о том, что Куроо всю ночь обнимался с ней. И с ним.

Куроо он находит на кухне, хлещущим молоко из горла. При виде Кенмы он замирает, как кролик перед удавом, но умение читать невербальные жесты не отказывает ему даже сейчас – пакет молока он передаёт, не дожидаясь озвученной просьбы, и Кенма искренне благодарен уже за это. Он делает глоток и бездумно рассматривает надписи и коров на этикетке.

Начать говорить о том, что волнует, когда отступать уже некуда, оказывается очень легко.

– Ты сказал...

– Я извинился.

– ...что хотел не так. А как?

Хочешь добиться правды – застань человека врасплох. Обращай внимание на детали. Куроо сам ему это объяснял, мог бы и предугадать, что Кенма урок запомнит.

Куроо болезненно хмурится, а потом сам разглаживает вертикальную морщинку между бровями – берёт себя в руки.

– Ты мой друг, – невпопад отвечает он, и Кенма едва не морщится от того, насколько чужой кажется эта фраза. И делает шаг вперёд. А затем ещё один. И ещё.

– Ты мне нравишься.

– Ты мне тоже.

– Не только как друг.

– О.

– Да.

Повисшая пауза продирает ознобом по босым ступням; Кенма смотрит вниз (чуть пошевели пальцами и коснёшься), затем поднимает взгляд. Куроо снова хмурится, но на сей раз по-другому, и Кенма ему не мешает.

На тридцати шести Куроо улыбается – мягко и с облегчением, и наступает ему на пальцы.

 

_© 29/12/15_


End file.
